


Hey, I like your dog

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Victor visits the local park every day, where a stranger likes to pet his dog. One day, he decides to get to know him...





	Hey, I like your dog

“Makkachin,let’s go!” Victor always visited the park near his house with his dog. It was the perfect opportunity to go out after a long day of work and loosen up a bit. His dog, an amazing poodle, had gotten to know quite a few people who often visited that park, and they were always happy to pet him. And Victor was more than willing to get to know them as well. It was as if he enjoyed watching people forget what they were thinking before they saw Makkachin and put on their carefree faces, even for a few minutes. After all, Victor wanted to bring out the best in people, and this was the perfect chance.

There was one specific person that adored Makkachin. Apparently, he worked at a nearby bank and he passed through the park every day when he returned from work. That was how he could breathe some fresh air, enjoy a small part of nature at the center of the hectic city he lived in, and play with this lovely dog he came across almost daily. At least that’s what he told Victor when they started getting to know each other.

After a month full of random meetings, Victor would often catch himself anticipating his evening walk to the park. It was as if he was more than interested to meet this weird person, whose name he didn’t even know yet. They had talked about work, dogs, where they came from and what they were doing in this city, but Victor wanted to know more. He was actually thinking of asking that man out, since they were getting along so well. And Makkachin seemed to enjoy spending time with him as well. So, he left for his walk with his dog.

“Hello!” He said as soon as he saw him sitting on a bench. But, he didn’t seem well that day. _Maybe something happened at work that upset him._ At least that’s what Victor thought, so he kindly approached him and sat next to him. “Is anything wrong?”

“Hi, oh yeah, sorry, I didn’t see you coming.” He quickly rubbed his eyes. “It’s just that I got a call from my parents today. They told me our dog passed away yesterday. I still can’t believe it. I left work early today… I’ve been sitting here for two hours, staring at the sky. I got him when I was still a child, so I can’t believe he’s gone.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss. What kind of dog was he? Do you want to talk about him, or anything else?” He suggested.

“Vicchan was the best dog I could ever have. His full name was Victor, and Vicchan was something like a nickname in Japanese. I was lucky enough to find him. He was a beautiful poodle, just a bit smaller than Makkachin. We spent a lot of time together walking and running around Hasetsu, my home town, and when I left and came here I couldn’t get used to his absence. Now I guess I’ll have to learn how to live without him completely. Ah, sorry, I got carried away. Maybe we should talk about something else. Oh, what’s your name? I guess we never really introduced ourselves. I’m Yuuri.” The Japanese man seemed to be feeling a bit better after talking.

“My name is Victor, actually. That’s a strange coincidence.” He smiled. “I’m glad you told me all these things. It feels like you’re comfortable around me, so I’d like to thank you for trusting me with all that. Anyway, I was thinking of suggesting you to go out for dinner with me sometime, after learning your name of course. You seemed like a very interesting person, so I thought I should get to know you better. What do you say?”

“I’d love it.” This was their beginning, which would soon evolve into something deeper than they imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
